Slipping
by Bec2
Summary: [SLASH] True love can't slip away... AdamGuy and slight PortmanFulton.


_Hello,_

_This isn't JUST a fic, per say. It's more like... a plea, a shout out to all the slash writers in this fandom._

_A shout out for all you wonderfully talented writers out there to write... Guy slash. J (Preferably Adam/Guy slash)_

_Okay... and now, for the fic._

_Anyway, it's something to get y'all to think about writing more Guy slash._

_Kisses and Hugs_

_Bec_

_Warning! There is Connie Bashing. Do not read if you LIKE Connie._

**Slipping**

**Adam's POV**

Watching him concentrate on his next move, I think back to how I nearly let him slip away from me.

The day that Connie had "Officially" announced that she and Guy were over was the happiest day of my life. I had known that it was over between the two of them for a while now. Guy just wasn't happy in his relationship with her. Not to mention that I had been the one to catch Connie cheating on Guy with one of the guys from Varsity.

God, that was painful. Having to tell him that the girl he'd been with for most of his young life was sleeping with the captain of the Varsity team, made me sick to my stomach. It came as quite a surprise to me when I realized that Guy wasn't as shocked as I thought he was going to be.

I could see the sadness in his eyes when he told me that he had already suspected that Connie was cheating on him. What shocked me even more was that he blamed himself for it. How he could possibly think that her seeing someone behind his back is his fault, I will never know. But, he did.

He finally confronted her about it three days later and the next day, Connie announced that she and Guy were no longer together. Pissed me off that she blamed him, entirely, for the break up... and he just let her.  
  
All the ducks had flocked to her, to comfort her and that pissed me off even more. But, I wasn't the only one who had seen the way that Connie had been treating Guy over the past year. Fulton and Portman had obviously been keeping tabs on the wiry blond. It came as quite a shock to me when the both of them came to me one evening and practically demanded that I march my ass right over to Guy's dorm room and lend him some comfort.

It was that evening that I knew that they knew how I felt about the quiet, unassuming Duck with questionable taste in clothing. (Despite that, I loved him anyway.)

The bash brother's hand come out to all of us, The Ducks, not long after our second year at Eden Hall. Portamn had been the one to do the talking, while Fulton had been the one to translate what in the hell he had been talking about. In the end it came down to one thing leading to another, they love each other and anyone that had a problem with that would just have to suck it up and get over it or they'd pound their asses into the ice.

I couldn't help the grin that came over me that day. I was happy for them, but I had realized something about myself that day as well... I wanted what they had and I wanted it with a member of my own team.

I cheered as Guy took and then made the shot, scoring big for our side and winning the game for us. After all, it can't always be Charlie or I winning one for the team.

As the team, me included, piled on top of Guy, laughing and cheering, all I could think about is how I can't wait to get him back to our room just so I can hold him. And, as I waited for the hoopla to die down, I thought back to the day I confessed my feelings for Guy to him. That had turned out to be the happiest day of my life because he had also told me that he had feelings for me as well, but that he wasn't sure how he should act on them.

To say that Guy had no clue as to what being in love with another guy was like was an understatement. He had only been in love once in his life and that love had been for Connie... a girl. (Or bitch, as I've come to refer her too).

It had taken nearly three months before Guy was comfortable enough in our relationship for me to express how I felt about him. Up until then, the only thing we had done was talk, kissed a little and slept in the same bed together. Now, I'm not saying that Guy and I have finally crossed that ultimate line because we haven't. But, we have crossed the line that has our hearts entwined and our life together will only be more special as we get older. When we're both ready, we'll cross that final line and when we do, I know without a doubt, that it'll be even more special than either of could dream.

After prying Connie off of Guy, who had been unsuccessfully trying to get away from the fickle bitch (long story, I'll explain it sometime), we said our goodbyes and headed off to our room for little quiet time. The moment the door closed behind me, I found myself shoved up against the door and Guy's mouth planted firmly over my own. (A new development, mind you.)

After the heated kiss, one that I'm still trying to recover from as we speak, we found ourselves cuddled up on my bed, which had been the closet one, just soaking up each others warmth and happiness.

It was several moments later when Guy finally spoke to me about what had set him off, not that I was complaining about what HAD set him off. But, he had felt the need to explain and who was I to deny him anything.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Guy had asked me and I couldn't help the sudden lump that formed in my throat.

"Yes, I do." And I did. I knew just by looking into his gorgeous green eyes that he loved me. Was IN love with me.

"I'm sorry about Connie. She's got it in'ta her head that she wants me back and she just can't seem to grasp the fact that I don't want to take her back." He told me as he traced light patterns over my abdomen. Damn, I guess I may have to explain that to you all now, huh?

"I know, Guy." I did know too. The psycho bitch had been trying for months, to get Guy away from me, ever since she and the rest of the ducks found out about our relationship. It was like she just couldn't take that we were together now. I guess she's just trying to prove to herself that Guy is more attracted to her than to me. HA! Boy is she wrong there.

"You know that she'll never be able to get me back, right? That it's you and only you that I want to be with, don't you Adam?" He asked in that insecure voice he gets from time to time.

How one so confident in Hockey and his fashion choices could be so not so confident in his love life, is beyond me. I know that he loves me and that I love him. I know that he'll never do a damn thing to hurt me because I know that what we have is real. And I know that he knows that as well.

"Guy... I know that you love me with all your heart just like I know you know how much I love you. Nothing will change that. Not Connie, not the rest of the Ducks, not anyone. Our Parents know about us and our happy with our choices and the rest of the Ducks are happy for us... confused as hell, but happy for us." I paused briefly so that I could phrase my words very carefully here. "Whatever it is that's bother you Guy, please just tell me. I won't get mad or upset. I could never be angry with you. You know that." I was at a loss at to what to say next. Fortunately, I didn't have to say anything next. Guy did.

"It's Connie. I'm... I'm worried that you think I want her back and I don't. I swear I don't, Adam. I just..." Guy started, his voice trailing off as he tried to figure out how to explain.

"You're just afraid that I might start thinking that you do, because she's always trying to get near you? Is that it?" I asked, seeing the fear in his handsome eyes. When he nodded and then looked away, I knew I had to do something. So, I pulled him closer, took his chin gently into my hand and turned him back to face me. I then spoke very clearly to him. "Guy, no matter what HER agenda is, I know... I KNOW that I have nothing to worry about. She's not going to get you back because I know how much you love me... how deep your love is for me." And then to prove my point, I bent forward and kissed him with all the love I had for him, leaving both of us breathless when we pulled apart.

I pulled him closer to me after that, knowing that everything was going to be fine now that I've put his fears to rest. As I carded my hand through his soft, curly hair I couldn't help the feeling of contentment that swept through me. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled forth at my loves next words.

"Ya know, Adam... I always figured that if you were to bat for the other team, so to speak, that you would have fallen for Charlie or at the very least, Jesse. Given the way things were between y'all." He commented as he snuggled closer to me, his arms wrapped possessively around my waist and his head pillowed against my chest, over my heart so he could listen to it beating.

"Charlie." I Laughed. "Jesse?" I shook my head and chuckled. "Guy, as close as I am to them, they just are not my type. Charlie's to full of shit for his own good sometimes and Jesse? Well, can we say... anger management?" I smirked at the look of mirth that flashed in his wonderful eyes. Then, with a hint of mischief myself... "Besides, I thought if you'd ever broken it off with Connie, that it would have been you hookin' up with Jesse." I couldn't help but taking advantage of the shocked look that crossed his face.

"J...Jesse? Are you serious?" He questioned me, a look of pure horror crossing his boyish good looks. "Just how damn hard DID you hit your head?" He asked me and I just had to make him pay for that. So, with like no warning to him, I pushed him onto his back, straddled his hips and... mercilessly tickled him till he was begging me to stop.

Once the giggling and panting stopped, I crawled up his body, leaned down and kissed him again. God how I love kissing Guy, he always tastes so sweet. After several long, heated kisses, I had to stop myself. As much as we loved and wanted each other, neither of us were ready to go any further... at least, not yet. But, I know that soon, we will be ready.

We stared at each other for a long time after that, both of us knowing that we would both be ready soon, to take our love through that final step.

As I lay here with Guy snuggled against my body and my arms wrapped tightly, buy comfortably around him, I think back to the day when I could have just let it all slip away...

**The End....**


End file.
